


[Podfic-As-Art Masterpost] Operation Immigration

by Readbyanalise010



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Canon - Audio, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art masterpost for the X-Men Reverse Big Bang 2013 challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic-As-Art Masterpost] Operation Immigration

**Reader's Notes:** These voice notes were so much fun to make! I was apprehensive about doing a podfic prompt, but dr_girlfriend picked this up and ran with it. I couldn't resist putting together my OTP with my favorite trope (pretend marriage/dating). Shout out to Reena_Jenkins, who is the absolute BEST! She listened to my Homeland Security interviews with Mystique, Jean Grey, and Storm, put up with me and she even agreed to play Agent Andrew Schroeder in the links above. Happy listening and don't forget to read the fic [Green Card](http://dr-grlfriend.livejournal.com/646.html).

Original Prompt || Duration: 00:01:46

Interviews for the Witnesses || Duration: 00:02:56

Interviews for the Couple || Duration: 00:01:50

Download all three files here (right-click and save) [ **as an mp3**](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Operation%20Immigration.mp3)

[ *****Click here*****](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Operation%20Immigration.mp3) for mobile streaming of all three files.


End file.
